Kenangan Dina Putih
by Jurus Derita Seribu Tahun
Summary: Pemandangan humu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu
**Fanfic ke-2 ane di situs ini. FF ini ane buat karena masih kesal gara-gara Shusaku modar :'v Padahal ane ngeship MakoShusa, kok dia modar duluan :'v Tidak apa-apa, masih ada MikaYuu, YuuYoi, FeriMika, CrowHorn (lah malah curcol)**

 **Pair : Makoto x Shusaku**

 **WARNING : FF hvmv**  
 **Humuphobic harus baca, biar humuphobicnya hilang :'v**

 **I don't own Owari no Seraph, I just borrow the characters**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

14 Maret

Hari ini adalah White day, hampir sama dengan Valentine, tetapi bukan Valentine. White day adalah hari di mana laki-laki memberikan hadiah kepada kekasihnya. Saat ini kami ber-7 telah melarikan diri dari JIDA. Aku hanya duduk diam melihat anak-anak merayakan White Day, tapi ada yang sangar, tetapi mirip dengan masa laluku. ANAK-ANAK itu adalah hvmv semua. Mika memberi 2 batang coklat kepada Yuu.  
"Yuu-chan, ini kan hari putih, jadi aku ingin memberimu ini. Ini juga sebagai ganti darahmu yang aku sedot guna menghilangkan hausku dan biar fangirls(mungkun boy juga) senang"  
"Thanks, Mika. Lagipula darah di tubuhku ini bukan hanya hakku, ini juga hakmu. Ayo kita gigit bersama coklat ini"  
"Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menelan apapun selain ilerku dan darah"  
"Jadi, aku akan menelan coklat ini. Lalu, minumlah darahku. Aku ingin digoda olehmu", Yuu seakan-akan pingin dimasuki (IYKWIM) oleh Mika. Yuu langsung memakan 2 batang coklat dalam waktu 1 menit. Menakjubkan. Setelah itu, Yuu membuka bajunya, padahal ia hanya perlu membuka pundaknya, ia malah melepas pakaian atasnya. Mika pun menghisap darahnya sebentar, setelah itu, ia malah menghisap susunya Yuu. Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Shinoa, yang pernah patah hati karena Yuu tidak membalas cintanya, sekarang ia sudah memiliki Mitsuba. Mitsuba adalah wanita bohay, berbeda dengan dirinya, tepos :'v. Shinoa memberi coklat putih kepada Mitsuba.  
"Micchan my dear, accept this from your seme", Shinoa menjadi sok linggis  
"Thank you", seperti biasa, Mitsuba bersikap tsundere.  
"Kenapa kau tidak romantis? Ini kan hari putih", Shinoa mulai menggoda Mitsuba dengan meremas-remas oppainya. Yang diremas diam saja menikmati, walaupun memalukan.  
"Kalau kau mau, aku akan menghisap oppaimu juga, seperti yang Mika-san lakukan kepada Yuu-san", Shinoa makin sange saja  
"TENJIRYUU!"

Kimidzuki, anak yang kurang menarik, dia punya pacar juga, walaupun laki-laki. Tetapi pacarnya mirip perempuan, sehingga kalau kencan tidak ada yang bilang mereka humu.  
"My baby Yoichi, ambillah coklat berbentuk otong ini, sebagai tanda cintaku padamu", walaupun aneh, Yoichi malah senang  
"Wah, Kimidzuki-kun otak hentong!", kata Yoichi, lalu mengemut coklat itu.  
"Tapi kau kelihatan suka mengemutnya, kalau itu sudah habis, emut punyaku yak"  
"Gk mau", Yoichi menolak  
"Oh, tidak mau ya?", Kimidzuki mulai beraksi. Dilepas paksa baju Yoichi, lalu ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Yoichi.  
"Dame, Kimidzuki-kun!", mereka seperti artis JAV saja.

Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Seorang Makoto sekarang berstatus jomblo ngenes. Ini semua gara-gara Kureto dan Aoi, gara-gara mereka Shusaku mati. Sakit hatiku pada mereka tak akan hilang sebelum aku membunuh mereka. Benar-benar apes squadku, mereka tewas semua, sekarang hanya aku yang tersisa dari Narumi squad. Aku hanya bisa melihat pemandangan humu-humuan tanpa melakukannya, tetapi ini mengingatkanku pada peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu, saat aku kencan dengan Shusaku.

Flashback on

Waktu itu aku masih kelas 10, aku hanya memiliki Rika sebagai teman. Aku tidak memiliki teman laki-laki. Aku berharap Rika menyukaiku, tetapi hal itu tidak aku ini ganteng, apa kegantenganku ini hanya perasaanku? Padahal aku sudah 'menghajar'nya di ranjang, tetapi itu tidak membuat dia menyukaiku. Katanya sih "kurang gede". Kurang gede apa coba?

Tetapi, aku merasa ada anak lelaki yang sepertinya tidak ingin berkenalan denganku, tetapi ia selalu memperhatikan 'kegantengan' diriku ini, dia juga tidak memiliki banyak teman, saat istirahat ia suka melihat ke HP nya sambil menggunakan headphone. Mungkin ia sedang menonton bokep.

Suatu hari, saat aku masuk kelas, ia tiba-tiba saja menciumku, mana difrench kiss pula. Ini ciuman ke-2 ku setelah Rika, rasanya kayak ada manis-manisnya. Tetap saja aku heran, padahal kami belum berkenalan.

"Hey, nani yattenda? (Apa yang kau lakukan?)", tiba-tiba saja author memasukkan bahasa Jepang dalam kata-kataku.  
"Kisu", jawabnya singkat. "Ah, hajimemashite. Boku wa Iwasaki Shusaku"  
"Emm, watashi wa Narumi Makoto", jawabku dengan malu-malu, habisnya ada pria 'tampan' yang menciumku.  
"Apa alasanmu ... menciumku?", aku bertanya  
"Aku menonton anime, cara mengaktifkan sihir adalah dengan berciuman. Karakter kesukaanku adalah Odagiri Nenen, yang memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat orang yang diciumnya jatuh cinta padanya. Aku rasa aku juga bisa seperti dia, maka dari itu, aku menciummu agar kekuatan charmingku ini aktif, dan kau jatuh cinta padaku!", sepertinya Shusaku terlalu blak-blakan, apa yang membuatnya mencintaiku? Apa ini karena sihir, atau dari hatinya ia mencintaiku? Aku berharap ini murni dari hatinya, karena kalau ini dari sihirnya Odagiri, apabila kami berciuman lagi, dia tidak terpesona lagi padaku.  
"Waahhhhh, menakjubkan!", Rika melihat HP nya sambil senyum-senyum.  
"Woi, Rika! Apa yang kau kagumi itu?", tanyaku  
"Lihat, saat kalian berciuman, aku mempotret kalian. HP ku ini baru dan kameranya bagus, hasilnya jadi HD, lihat!", Rika menunjukkan foto itu pada kami.  
"Menakjubkan! Kirimkan lewat gigi biru, nanti aku jadikan cover di FB", Shusaku kegirangan atas tindakan Rika.  
"Rika, hapus segera, atau trisulaku akan mengantarkanmu ke alam baka", kataku dengan nada datar yang mengancam.  
"Jangan begitu dong, Makoto. Dia kan sudah baik hati mempotret momen wow kita. Ayo, Rika. Aku sudah menyalakan gigi biru di HP ku. Cepat kirim!", Shusaku nampak gembira lagi.  
Apa boleh buat, aku membiarkan saja mereka. Lagipula, aku sebenarnya tak rela kalau foto itu dihapus.  
Dasar

Lama-kelamaan, hubunganku dan Shusaku semakin erat, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dengan Shusaku, aku melupakan keinginanku untuk mempersunting Rika. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada Shusaku. Tetapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padanya, selama ini dia yang menggodaku. Aku tidak mau jadi uke.

Di white day, semua anak yang berpacaran memberikan coklat kepada kekasihnya, aku sendiri tidak demikian. Aku lagi bokek, tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Shusaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku duduk di kursi, sambil membaca manga yaoi yang tidak ada judulnya, karena tidak ada sampulnya. Lalu sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk Shusaku. Aku mengambil HP, lalu aku mencari nomor Shusaku yang tersimpan di kontak, lalu aku menelpon.  
"Moshimoshi", katanya di seberang telepon.  
"Watashi yo", jawabku  
"Watashi itu siapa?", kata Shusaku, berlagak bodoh  
"JANGAN PURA-PURA BODOH! INI MAKOTO!", aku menjadi agak kesal  
"Jangan marah begitu, ini kan hari herp", jawabnya  
"Maaf, tapi aku ingin kau datang ke rumahku, cepat ya?"  
"Roger that!"

10 menit kemudian, Shusaku sampai ke rumahku.

"Permisi", katanya sambil mengetuk pintu. Aku pun membukakannya.  
"Cepat lah, Shusaku!", Aku langsung menarik tanganya, ngacengku juga tidak tertahankan.  
Aku pun menariknya masuk ke kamarku, lalu aku melepas bajunya.  
"Makoto, kenapa kau ini?", Shusaku terlihat agak takut.  
"Aku tidak punya coklat untuk diberikan padamu pada white day ini, jadi aku ingin memberikan ini saja", kataku sambil malu-malu  
"Hah?"  
"Aku benar benar tak tahan".  
Aku pun menanggalkan pakaian Shusaku, setelah itu aku menanggalkan pakaianku sendiri. Terlebih dahulu aku melonggarkan lubang Shusaku, agar ituku gampang memasukinya.

"Makoto bodoh! Ini sakit tahu!" Shusaku membentakku karena kesakitan  
"Jangan khawatir, lama-lama nikmat lho"  
Kulanjutkan 'aksi' ku, aku memaksanya telentang sambil cium lutut, lalu aku memasukkan otongku ke dalam lubangnya, lalu Shusaku mendesah dalam entah kesakitan atau kenikmatan.  
"Kau benar! Lama-lama ini nikmat!", Shusaku sangat bergairah, lalu kami berciuman untuk menambah kenikmatan bercinta ini.  
"Aku akui, aku sungguh mencintaimu, Shusaku. Kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, kau akan menjadikanmu uke. Tapi, kalau kau ingin menjadi seme, boleh saja, tapi besok saja"  
Aku menyemburkan cairanku, Shusaku juga karena menikmati  
"Happy White day", aku membisik di telinganya  
"Makoto ... ternyata itumu boleh juga, ah"  
"Ok, kalau begitu, emut!", aku ingin merasakan blowjob. Tapi kata TS, blowjob menjijikkan  
(Silahkan pikirkan sendiri, Shusaku mau ngemut atau tidak :'v )

信じられない, 今私は彼が好き

Flashback off

Sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa aku lakukan dengan Shusaku, Kureto sialan itu telah membunuhnya. Aku rasanya ingin menangis seperti anak kecil. Yang benar saja, tetes air asin keluar dari mataku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka bisa terkena rantai itu, padahal sudah benar kukeluarkan genbunshin. Aku menyesal tidak bisa melindungi teman-temanku  
"Narumi-san?", tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku, membuyarkan lamunanku  
"Ada apa?", jawabku sambil mengusap mataku dengan punggung tanganku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ternyata dia Shinoa  
"Kau menangis? Pasti gara-gara kau jomblo!", ia malah mengejekku  
Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Betapa kampretnya dia  
"Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya apabila orang yang kau cintai tewas!", aku membentakknya, aku kesal  
"Memangnya kau pernah punya kekasih?"  
"Kau kenal Shusaku, itu dia! Satu-satunya kekasihku!"  
"Ceritakan masa kencanmu itu, aku butuh asupan", Shinoa beralasan 'asupan yaoi' agar aku mau bercerita. Ya sudah kuceritakan agak panjang cerita pas menghajar Shusaku di ranjang. Setelah selesai bercerita, baru kusadari bahwa anak-anak mimisan semua. Pasti kisah cintaku bagus.  
"Wah, ternyata Narumi-san maho juga. Pas banget, kita semua kan maho ...", lagi-lagi Shinoa berbicara yang kekampretan.  
"Aku bukan maho, aku vaho", Mika memotong kalimat Shinoa.  
"Yah kira-kira seperti itu. Ayo bentuk squad baru, kunamai HUMU SQUAD! Dan pengecualian Narumi-san, kau maho yang jomblo".  
"Hhhh, aku akan membalaskan dendamku untuk Shusaku dan Rika, aku akan membunuh Hiiragi Kureto dan Sanguu Aoi. Aku akan menuliskan nama mereka ke dalam death note ku! Dan sepertinya aku harus menulis namamu juga, Shinoa!", aku memasang muka mengancam  
"Death note, itu apa?", Shinoa langsung lari, aku pun mengejarnya  
"Kemari kau, bocah sialan!"  
Orang lain malah menonton kami sambil tertawa, padahal ini tidak lucu

~Buyar

* * *

 **Akhirnya ff ke-2, rate M lagi (makumi, TS mesum alami)**

 **Keterangan :**

 **Odagiri Nenen adalah nama yang ane plesetkan, nama aslinya adalah Nene (cari tahu saja sendiri, tapi jangan langsung menyimpulkan itu anime hvmv :'v )**  
 **Makoto menyebut Shinoa squad sebagai "anak-anak"**  
 **Gigi biru = bluetooth  
Vaho = vampir homo (Mika bukan manusia lagi)**


End file.
